The Game of Love
by Coconabanana
Summary: Three parts trilogy, about the stories of Hibari and Chrome. Part II: He always able to balanced the ferocity with suppleness. It might have something to do with his overly balanced and disciplined routine.
1. Will the game be over soon?

**Title**:: Will the game be over soon?

**Day/Theme**:: November 6th/Let someone ask my heart about your half drawn arrow.

**Series**:: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**:: (TYL) Hibari Kyouya/Chrome Dokuro+Rokudo Mukuro

**Rating**:: NC17

**Genre**:: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Warning**:: Smutty smut, anyone? And heavily implied sex if you insist

**Word count**:: 1160

**Summary**:: She never knew why he came to her. She also never knew why he had wanted her. And she never knew why she always played along on satisfying his needs. But, she knew that it was all just a game

**Author's Note**:: My first try on writing NC17 for 1896. So please, be easy on me. I never wrote something as explicit as this, though honestly I do think it wasn't explicit enough. (////). Even chapter 4 of '_**The World Ten Years Ago**_' (the one with 5986's smutty scene) wasn't explicit like this one. DX. Your reviews/comments/critiques are definitely welcomed. Just tell me if you spot on any grammar mistakes (and there must be lots of them, cuz I'm writing this at 2 o'clock in the morning, while writing my **NaNoWriMo** novel at the same time, and finished it two hours and a half later), plot errors, and typos. Enjoy! X3

Chrome woke up in the middle of the night, her one eye barely able to see anything because Hibari had turned the lights off when he came to her room. She could hear his steady breath and faintly saw his chest going up and down along with each intake of breaths. His slightly tanned skin glowed under the full moon light. She suppressed the urge to touch him again just like a while ago. One touch and maybe Hibari would bite her to death for waking him up. He _was_ a light sleeper.

She let out a small sigh and let her mind drift back to what had happened earlier that night.

_She woke up abruptly when she heard the loud knocks on her door. She walked faster towards it when the unknown guest began to hit the door. When she opened the door, she was immediately attacked, literally, by Hibari. He had forcefully pulled her into a deep kiss. He kicked the door closed; one hand ripping her nightgown and the other switched the lights off._

_She really tried hard to fight him back. She didn't want to be treated like this. But he was too strong and she couldn't do anything but to play along, just like the other time. And play along she did. _

_He threw her nightgown away and pushed her back to her bed. His lips savored hers, their tongues battling with each other ferociously. She pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders, prying his sleek black tie off his neck and her fingers fumbling with the buttons of his white shirt. With his shirt being thrown away, she tried to unbuckle his belt but was stopped because he had bitten her lips. She could taste the taste of iron inside her mouth. _

_He moved his lips away from hers and started to trail her jaw line, neck and then her cleavage. She could feel the shiver down to her spine when his tongue slipped inside her bra. His hands now moved to her back and were opening the clasp of her bra._

_She arched her back when his mouth starting to sucked on her breasts. His hands moved away from her back and trace the outline of her panties before slipping it down to her legs. While his mouth was still savoring her breasts, his fingers were now tracing her inner thigh; making her unconsciously spread her legs open. And then he was there, delicately touched and slowly dipped inside. The pleasuring sensation his touch had given her was enormous. She couldn't help but moan and called his name over and over again. _

_His fingers moved rhythmically back and forth while his lips savoring hers again. Her moans were muffled by his mouth. Her hands were twisting and pulling the sheets under them. His fingers moved deep further and she couldn't hold back anymore. She cried out in sheer uncontrollable pleasure and screamed his first name. _

_She couldn't see clearly but she could faintly saw he had pulled away from her. He unbuckled his belt and slipped his trouser off with amazing speed. Then without any warning, he thrust inside her. She cried out again. _

Tonight, she had lost again. She had lost not just once, but twice. She began to feel tired from all this entire game they played. She had lost count of how many nights he had come to her room and stay with her for the remaining night. She never knew why he came to her. She also never knew why he had wanted her. And she never knew why she always played along on satisfying his needs. But, she knew that it was all just a game. It was just a game with only two players, him and her.

There were no words exchanged between them every time he started to pry her nightgown or whatever clothes covering her off her body. There were only kisses, bites, touches, thrusts, lusts, and passions.

He never said anything when he kissed her, his kisses were always hard and aggressive and full of hunger. He never said anything to her when he savored her neck, biting it and licking it. He never said anything when his hands were fondling her breasts. He never said anything when he was penetrating her. He never said anything when they reached climax and just slumped above her body before fell asleep right after that.

There were supposed to be no strings attached in their games. It was rule number one. While they never agreed on any rules, Chrome realized that there had to be rules if they want to play this game safely. He never said anything about whatever they could or could not do and whether she was allowed to feel anything at all. So she made her own rule. No strings attached; no feelings, no commitment, no nothing…

_It was all just a game_, she always reminded herself whenever she started to feel the need of something more from him. She tried not to think more about this whole game. She tried really hard not to think that Hibari had feelings for her, because she was sure that he was not. But if he really didn't have any feelings for her, why did he always give her the

She sighed and then she pulled the blanket up to her chin, taking care not to make any unnecessary movement lest she would wake him up.

"_How long will you keep up with him, my dear Chrome?"_

She closed her eyes. The vision of that beautiful lake, the place where she first met Mukuro, replaced the bleak darkness of her room. And she found him, sitting under the tree by the lake side. He wore his usual white button down shirt and was twirling his trident. His long raven black hair was swinging freely along with the wind. She walked slowly towards him.

"Do you not feel any pain at all?" he asked her again. "I can feel it in your heart, my dear Chrome. You have started to love him."

Chrome sat beside him and Mukuro stopped playing with the trident. She tried to not look at his eyes. Because if he saw her eye, he would know immediately the feelings of pent up anger, sadness, disappointment and the love she had been hiding for Hibari.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Mukuro-sama."

A deep scowl formed on Mukuro's forehead. The trident disappeared from his hands and he put his hands on Chrome's shoulder.

"You know exactly what I am talking about, Chrome. He was just using you."

Chrome turned her head towards Mukuro and he could see her glistening with tears eye.

"I know, Mukuro-sama. I know…" The tears finally fell from her eyes. Chrome put her head on Mukuro's lap and sobbed.

Mukuro sighed and then pat her head. His cute little Chrome was in pain. If it was just physical pain, she could still endure it, he was sure of it. Because she have had experienced the worst. But, it was not something physical. His dearest Chrome's heart was in pain because of her love for Hibari.

"He didn't love you, my dearest Chrome."

"I know, Mukuro-sama. I know…"

**Last Author's Note**:: That was one tiresome fic writing. I never knew that writing pron will be this hard. Poor Chrome… Wonder what she'll do the next time Hibari come to her again, huh? No spoilers, cuz I'm saving it for the second part. This is part one of **the Game** **of Love**Trilogy. It is also included in my **30 Days with Hibari, Chrome and sometimes Mukuro** drabbles collection. But, because it was rated M, I decided to put it on a separate stories instead.

See you on the next part! Which will be published some seven days later (while ignoring the fact that I'll have my mid-term test just three days after). ^dies^


	2. And the Game is Still Not Over, Yet

**Title**:: And the Game is Still Not Over, Yet.

**Day/Theme**:: November 11th/I love you so much of my heart that none is left to protest

**Series**:: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**:: (TYL) Hibari Kyouya/Chrome Dokuro + Rokudo Mukuro

**Rating**:: R15 (for implied smut and slightly implied sex)

**Word count**:: 1055

**Summary**:: He always able to balanced the ferocity with suppleness. It might have something to do with his overly balanced and disciplined routine.

**Disclaimer**:: Shouldn't have forgotten to write this. Oh well, you all know that Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and all its characters have never been mine, right? So why bother to write this in the first place? ^^v

**Author's Note**:: The second installment for _**the Game of Love**_ and the eleventh for _**30 Days with Hibari, Chrome and sometimes Mukuro**_. Anyways, thank you for those who have reviewed and put this story in your fave/alert list. I feel really grateful. And I'd be more grateful if you give some feedback as to why you guys liked the story. Reviews _**are**_ writer's best friends! 8D

* * *

He left without saying anything, like usual. And she was just sitting there, on her rumpled bed sheet. She pulled her legs up to her chest and slowly, the tears fell.

"_You should have not given in to his wants, my dear Chrome_."

She could hear Mukuro's voice from inside her head, but she didn't say anything back.

She wiped the tears off her face and pulled the blanket up to cover her bare body, the body which was covered in redden bite marks, _**his**_ marks. Her chest felt heavier when she was reminded of what he had done to her, of the pleasure he had given her.

"_My dear, Chrome, please. You ought not to let him play with your heart. He treated you like a toy_. _You deserve someone better than him_."

That made her felt worse. She curled up and tried to cover her ears, but of course she couldn't stop Mukuro speaking to her by doing that.

"_You should just leave that place and stay with me, my dearest Chrome_."

"I can't, Mukuro-sama."

"_And why is that?"_

_Because I love him_. But she didn't say that. She kept her silence and Mukuro didn't say anything to her anymore.

--

The way he kissed had never changed ever since they began their games, some months ago. It was always hard, aggressive, passionate, and vicious, even sometimes, sultry and sensual. He would savor her lips like a hungry wolf. He would bit her lips until it bleed, and then the kiss would taste like iron. His lips always felt really cold against her heated one. He still managed to keep his cool even in such blood heating activities. Their tongues would sometimes dance languorously against each other, but sometimes they would battle ferociously. It was like either of them didn't want the others to win.

He always touched her graciously, sometimes ferociously. He would trace her bare back with his delicate and slender fingers, giving her goose bumps and making her stomach flipped. And then he would yank her hair back so he could have full access to her slender neck. While one hand was holding her head in such force that she felt her head might snap, the other was placed around her neck and she thought that he would strangle her, but he was not.

The cold fingers around her neck would slowly and endearingly tracing the skin on her neck, and then down to her chest, right between her breasts, while he marked her neck with feather light kisses. He always able to balanced the ferocity with suppleness. She thought that it might have something to do with his overly balanced and disciplined routine.

The way they played their games had never changed much. It was always him who dominated while she couldn't do anything but let him do whatever he wanted to. He did _**hate**_ to lose.

And then one night, he came to her, just like usual. His face, hair and suit were covered in blood, just like some occasions. He stepped closer to her, she thought that he was going to attacked her, like usual, but he was not. He looked at her and she looked at him. She couldn't guess what he was going to do next. His eyes refused to tell her anything.

He took another step. No distance between their bodies now. He put his hands around her shoulders and pulled her into a deep embrace, which was really unusual. She had never felt that surprised her entire life. She could hear his steady heart beat while her own heart was beating faster and faster each seconds. She hesitantly put her own hands around his waist. When he tightened the embrace, she could feel the butterflies on her stomach and chest were fluttering like crazy.

That night, they were not playing their usual games. When they lay on her bed, fully clothed, and their limbs entwined in intricate knot, she could feel something weird was forming in her chest. Never had he treated her like this. She could never guess what had made him so gentle like that.

He hummed an unrecognizable tune to one of her ears. She had thought that he might be drunk or something because there was no way he would act like that if he was sober. But then she remembered that Hibari had never drunk any alcohol at all.

They were just lying like that for a couple of hours until he dozed off and fell asleep with his hands still wrapped around her. It was then she thought that she heard him calling her, calling her with the name she cast off ever since Mukuro saved her life. _'Nagi…' _ Why did that name sound so different when it was Hibari who called her that?

Chrome couldn't sleep at all that night. She kept thinking about the man sleeping beside her, about what exactly that man had wanted from her other than just sex. Because if that was the only thing Hibari wanted from her, why didn't he do it tonight? And the more she kept thinking about it, the more that weird feeling formed within her.

She thought that she was too deeply involved with Hibari now. She was thinking too much about this game they were playing, about his weird and sometimes contradicting behavior. And she knew that she was going to regret the night she fell in love with him someday.

--

"Why did you still want to be with him, my dearest Chrome?" Mukuro asked her. "You shouldn't have fallen in love with him. All he was capable to do is hurting your body and soul."

"I know that, Mukuro-sama."

"If you have known that, then why, my dear Chrome? Why did you always let him to use you? Why did you always let him hurt you, hurt your heart?"

Chrome didn't answer immediately. She knew the answer she was going to give Mukuro, the most important person in her life (other than Hibari), would disappoint him that was why she hesitated.

"He will never return the love you have given him, Chrome."

"I know, Mukuro-sama. I know." Chrome looked at Mukuro with a sad smile on her face and a deep frown on her forehead. "But I love him, Mukuro-sama. I love him…"

* * *

**Another Note**: T-T. I'm going to stop making Chrome suffering so much because the more she suffers, the more difficult it is for me to write them down. This one was slightly shorter than the first installment. Well, all the themes in 31 days are meant to be for short fics like this. At least I reached the 1000 words line. Again, reviews/comments/critiques are all very much welcomed! See you in the next and final installment! (and pray for me that I can finish it before I started my study for mid-term test. T-T) Ciao~


End file.
